In the walled garden
by Martian sushi
Summary: Loki x random character short - this time maybe it isn't enough. Maybe love just isn't enough anymore. Maybe this time, it really is over...


**Hi monster sushi here:) hope you like this, it's my first story. I would really appreciate if you could comment or review if you have the time. I don't actually have a name for Loki's partner, so I guess you can just call her whatever you want:) **

"I love you" these three beautifully simple, but so so desperately complicated words struggled through his lips. His voice cracked as he finished his heartfelt words.

"I..." Her bottom lip started to tremble as she slowly closed her eyes and just as slowly opened them while she spoke. "I love you too. But that's just the thing isn't it. I love you so desperately- I _need you_ so...so, so desperately" she slowly shook her head as she looked at the ground, two slow steady tears burning on her cheeks. "And that's why I can't have you." She returned her teary gaze back to him. Her voice now notably cracking and each breath shallow and shaky. "But you can!" He pleaded, he wiped a hand over his mouth as he tried to calm his also rapid breathing "Things, things haven't changed! They're the same as they always were-" he was cut off. "yes, but that the tragic thing isn't it!" Now a hint of anger joined her voice along with the hurt and heartbreak. She took a deep breath and continued, now quieter than before," it was always this way... And we didn't even notice. We didn't even try. That's the worst". Now Loki's face was also stained with stubborn tears.

She slowly sat down beside him on the stone bench. They were sitting in a beautiful walled garden. The warm autumn evening sun trickled through the gaps in the ivy caressing the gazebo. Pink and red roses climbed up the gazebo and intertwined with the humble ivy, the petals even more radiant against the old distressed paint of the wooden structure. A gentle breeze shook the branches of surrounding cherry blossoms, sending punk petals floating down to the ground like snow. A lone petal glided onto Loki's Palm and petals found refuge in the woman's hair, surrounded by her strawberry blonde curls. Loki was Dressed in a black ACDC T-shirt and jeans. He had abandoned his Asgardian clothing when he had chosen to stay on earth with her.

Loki turned to her, "we can-"

"No..." Her face crumpled, her usually strong features giving way to sorrow,"we can't." There was something about her sureness, her lack of doubt that made Loki's stomach churn. She leant in and gently but passionately kissed him. Tears slid down their cheeks. Cherry blossoms once again fluttered through the air resting in the couples hair. As they kissed, the only thing circling around inside her head was _this is it_. Loki's mind was emptied from all except _this can't be it. _

_ This can't be it. _

They broke apart, both sobbing. " you so bad for me..." She struggled to talk through the tears. "So, _so_ bad". His shaky breath stopped for a moment, and he realised she was right. So terribly, so undoubtably right. And it broke his heart. " I can- I can change, I can..." She looked at him, and slowly shook her head. "No..." The word was said in less than a second, but it felt like eternity to Loki, an eternity to feel a million heartbreaks and shed a billion tears. She slowly stood up, her head turned to the sky, gazing at the most beautiful sunset she'd ever witnessed. Her hand slipped from Loki's which he only noticed then that he had been gripping tightly. "It's so beautiful isn't it" she whispered " why is it allowed to be beautiful?" She turned to Loki. "This can't be it- it can't be over" he tried to deny it, but his heart wouldn't let him do so truthfully. She glanced back up to the sky and back down again. "it was always over. We just never realised" this she said with an odd serenity as if to say _its_ _over now. Goodbye._ Then she turned and slowly walked away. The sun caught in her hair illuminating her strawberry blond locks. Then she stopped and slowly turned around. They held eye contact for a millisecond as if to say a simple _I love you_. But those three simple words meant _I_ _love you, I adore you, I can't stand to be apart from you_. _But I know I have too_. Then she was gone. Loki was left alone. Again. He looked towards the Ground, tears rolling of his face and splattering the ground. "But... I love you"

**hope you liked it:) **


End file.
